This invention provides a lock construction comprising: an active driving mechanism, a clutch mechanism, a first latch, a first latch-driving member, a second latch, a second latch-driving member, a latch spring, a transmission mechanism, and a handle mechanism. The handle mechanism includes a handle, a case, a coil spring, a retaining plate, a clip, and a coverlid. As such, the lock construction is of a simple construction, such that the lock can be mass-produced, and that the handle mechanism can be easily adjusted to a left- or a right-swing door.
This invention is related to a lock construction, in particular to one that is of a simple structure, that can be mass produced, and that having a handle mechanism can be easily adjusted to be applied to a left- or a right-swing door.
The conventionally locks, particularly electronic locks, are mostly of very complicated constructions, such that they cannot be easily assembled, and cause difficulty in mass production.
It is thus of a primary object of this invention to provide a lock construction to be used with a lock construction, that is of a simple construction and that can be easily assembled.
It is another object of this invention to provide a handle mechanism which orientation can be easily modified.
In one embodiment, the lock construction comprises a clutch mechanism that can be activated electrically to allow latching or unlatching of the door.
In an alternative embodiment, the lock construction comprises a transmission mechanism that can drive two latches of the lock simultaneously to unlatch the door.
In a further embodiment, an electronic lock is provided, the electronic lock comprising: an active driving mechanism, a clutch mechanism, a first latch, a first latch-driving member, a second latch, a second latch-driving member, a latch spring, a transmission mechanism, and a handle mechanism. The active driving mechanism includes a coil, a coil rod, and a coil rod spring. The clutch mechanism includes a retaining block, a retaining member, and a retaining spring. The transmission mechanism includes a first rotary member, a second rotary member, and a third rotary member. The first rotary member includes a dial and a first aperture for receiving the retaining member of the clutch mechanism. The second rotary member and the third rotary member each include a first flank and a second flank. The first latch-driving member includes a first dial, a second dial, and a third dial. The first latch includes a dial, which, upon being activated in an unlatching direction by the first dial of the first latch-driving member, is retracted to a retracted position or extended to an extended position. The second latch includes a dial, and is partially extended outwards to assume an extended position under the resilience of the latch spring. The second latch-driving member includes a dial, a second aperture, and a handle opening. The dial of the second latch-driving member activates the dial of the second latch subjecting the second latch to the retracted position. The handle mechanism includes a pivotal shaft that couples to the handle opening of the second latch-driving member through a spindle to drive rotation of the second latch-driving member.
When the coil is not activated electrically, the coil rod is supported by resilience of the coil rod spring to assume a non-activated, disengaging position, where the retaining member is supported by resilience of the retaining spring and disengages from the second latch-driving member, such that the first rotary member is not interacted with the second latch-driving member.
When the coil is activated electrically, the coil rod is advanced to an engaging position allowing the second latch-driving member to drive rotation of the first latch-driving member through the transmission mechanism, so as to selectively latch or unlatch the first latch according to one""s need.
The handle mechanism further comprises: a handle, a case, a coil spring, a retaining plate, a clip, and a coverlid. The handle includes a pivotal shaft passing through a central hole having an inner ring provided on the case. The coil spring engages around the inner ring of the case. The retaining plate is formed with a slit on a surface thereof, which slit engages to a holding portion provided on the pivotal shaft of the handle. The clip clips to a clip groove formed on the pivotal shaft of the handle. The coil spring is provided on opposing ends thereof with bending portions extending radially outwards, to be driven by bending tabs formed on outer edges of the retaining plate. The coverlid includes a central opening and engages to the case. The coverlid is provided at an edge thereof with at least one recess for engaging a projection on the case. The coverlid is further provided with support posts for supporting the bending portions of the coil spring, such that the handle is capable of recovering to its original position after being free from influences of external forces. When the handle is to be converted into one for use with a left- or a right-swing door, the coverlid may be removed such that relevant parts can be adjusted to a first or a second orientation.